Most common beach chairs comprise framing which is partially exposed and partially covered by seat and back support material. While such chairs are quite adaptable and very comfortable for use as recreational seating, this awkward, framed configuration makes them difficult to easily and effectively store. What user of beach chairs has not experienced the frustration of attempting to hang these chairs on wall hooks or stack them neatly for storage? Ultimately, such chairs are positioned perilously on hooks, haphazardly leaned against a wall, or simply piled in a corner. Surprisingly, there currently is no means to easily, efficiently, neatly, and safely store beach chairs.